Heartbreak and Awkward problems
by pink-star210
Summary: Michelle and Steve go through a painful break-up after 6 months of a great relationship, but how will Michelle react when she finds out Steve has left her with more than she bargined for.
1. Chapter 1

Michelle was sat on her own, sipping away angrily at a glass of wine, she had just basically ended it with Steve. She was absaultly fuming how after 6 happy months of being together could he go behind her back and tell Tracy Barlow he still loved her, even though he had proved himself to her many times he didn't and never would again. She hated herself for ever giving him a second chance, every time she had gone out for the night with Carla there had been many men asking her to have a drink with them, do this with them, but she had refused every time as she was with Steve and all that time he still had feelings for Tracy Barlow. She had loved him so so much, she had let all her barriers down around him, there had even been talk in the near future of them maybe getting engaged or having children together, but oh boy was she glad she hadn't committed herself in any of those ways.

Steve was walking up and down the road by Michelle's flat wondering whether or not to go in and try to explain himself. He hated himself for what he said to Tracy it wasn't even that he still loved her or that he wanted them back as a happy family, it was just that he hoped to see her back on her feet soon and then maybe they could all go out as a family try get on for one day just for Amy's benefit but Tracy being Tracy had taken it all the wrong way and thought he still loved her. Oh how much he hated that cow now, all he wanted to do was go switch off all the wires in her hospital bed the ones that were helping her to stay healthy and alive. Him and Michelle had a great future planned together, it was tomorrow they had both booked the day off work and he hoped to take her out to a 5 star hotel for the night as it was her birthday but that wasn't all he had went and bought a ring, one of the most expensive as well it was proper diamond and everything, and was going to ask her to marry him over a romantic dinner a few minutes' walk from the hotel on a restaurant boat, he had booked an eating cabin specially on, it was all perfectly planned and even the staff on the ship knew about it, so had organised the cabin to be decorated specially and then after all that in the hotel he had made sure to get the luxury couple room and they had agreed to decorate it specially, he knew she would say yes they had talked about it before and she said if he ever asked it would be a yes, that why he had spent thousands of pounds on it.

Michelle was still sat in the same place though had moved on to stronger stuff as the wine wasn't having any effect and this stuff defiantly was, she didn't even know what is was just that it was stored in the alcohol cupboard and it wasn't the shape of a wine bottle. She now had a complete change of heart and was feeling sorry on Steve, maybe she had over reacted badly and it wasn't all it seemed he defiantly seemed innocent enough, flamin hell the man was in tears when he left but even though all these new feelings had developed she still felt incredibly hurt, but she was going to remain strong and power into work tomorrow like nothing had happened but she had also decided to keep an eye on Steve, and if he looked and acted like he had nothing to do with Tracy and just desperately wanted her back she would give him another chance, after all she still really did love him.

Steve had decided just to leave it for the night and would try speaking to her in the morning, so he was now sitting on his own, on the bench gazing into the window of Michelle's flat watching the shadow of her perfect body through the brightly light curtains, tidying up old dishes lying around a thing she always did before going to bed. It was absaultly freezing outside but he was craving just to see her beautiful face, to make sure he hadn't driven her to do something she would later regret. He loved that women more than any other before even just not being with her left this big empty hole in his heart and he hated it. He had to think of a way to try and get back with her, he was going to try his hardest even if it was just to show that what Tracy's accusing him of saying isn't true.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Michelle woke up to her alarm with a banging headache but there was also this slight unfamiliar feeling in the base of her stomach and she had no idea what it could be, but whatever it is she is not enjoying it one bit. She knew the sore head would be the excessive alcohol she had consumed last night but she could not think for the life of her what was wrong with her stomach, but still she decided to power on out of bed and start getting ready for what she knew was going to be a hard day at work. She was sat eating her Wheetabix at the table touching up on her perfect make-up when she felt the terrible pain in her stomach again but this time is was defiantly different it was more a thumping rather than the dull unusual pain it was earlier so she shoved another painkiller down her to join the other two she had previously had.

Steve last night had found his way back to Lloyds after spending about another 15 minutes gazing into Michelle's flat. He was now walking down to Streetcars to start his shift when he passed her in the street looking 10 times sexier than he could remember her being.

"Hi" She said awkwardly trying to get past him without too much commotion.

"Hi you're looking really nice today by the way"

"Defiantly don't feel it anyway"

"Well maybe we could go for a birthday drink later and try sort this whole mess out"

"Yeah maybe but don't think your jumping straight back into bed with me"

"No no just you know mate to mate"

"Yeah I'll see how I feel after work" She said smiling while walking away after an incredibly awkward conversation with her now ex boyfriend. She got into the office and sat down in her chair only to feel the pain once again, but this time she could not hack it and ran straight out the office avoiding Carlas shouts about what she thought she was doing and continued straight into the bathroom where she immediately threw up into the nearest toilet.

"Chelle what the hell do you think you're doing" Carla asked coming in behind her, only to realise what exactly was going on with her best friend.

"Eh you want me to go get Steve that doesn't look to good"

"No no you cant" Michelle said jumping up to grab the phone Carla had taken out her pocket.

"Why you need to tell him you're not well and judging by the moods you've been in lately, you haven't for the past few days either"

"What likes he's going to care he hasn't even noticed I've been sick most morning for the past week , instead he's been in bed snoring his head off so what makes people think he'll care now is beyond me"

"You don't mean that chelle"

"Yes I do anyway I ended it with him last night"

"Why"

"Because he's an utter idiot"

"How"

"Cause he still love Tracy Barlow doesn't he"

"Since when chelle that mans mad for you, seriously think he would go and throw that all away for Tracy"

"Yeah but Tracy's still the mother of his child and I'm not"

"By the looks of it you are my dear"

"Does not mean I'm keeping it by any means"

"So you are"

"Does it matter if I am or not"

"Okay no need to be so snappy about it"

"Oh I am terribly sorry"

"You are a little moany today"

"Don't push it"

"Yeah yeah, come on we'll go talk in the office yeah?"

"Sure, just give me a minute and I'll yeah" Michelle said laughing as Carla quickly escaped not wanting to hear anymore. She quickly stood up making sure to flush the toilet before peering at herself in the mirror. She looked dreadful, had massive dark bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess, chapped lips she just didn't look her usual self despite what anyone said. She took a long deep sign before splashing cold water on her face to see if that improved her horrendous looks but just made things worse if that were possible, honestly she looked a state she just prayed things were perhaps a bit better in her stomach. Last night well more early this morning she had woken up after a terrible dream about well having child but as much as she disliked the idea there was something niggling away in her mind, when was her last period? It certainly hasn't been recently, so doing the responsible thing she went and took a test which surprise surprise came back positive. Precisely what she needed a baby on the way and a ruined relationship life honestly couldn't get much better if she tried. So without a further moment to drown herself in worried and thoughts she escaped from the bathroom to the company of Carla who smiled as she retook her seat.

"So" She questioned shovelling some paperwork out the way, so both the ladies could have a much needing comforting conversation.

"I'm pregnant" Michelle mumbled back not wanting to make eye-contact with Carla

"Then babies farther needs to be told, even if you're no longer with him"

"Eh not a chance, my body my rules"

"But it's not any more is it, you've got Steve's child growing in their"

"It's a much mine as Steves"

"He needs to know chelle plus you're going to need him more than you think"

"There's plenty of other single mums with children whose farther doesn't know they exist, so I think I'll be fine but that's for the concern"

"So you're going to have this baby and then what because let me tell you Steve may act stupid but he will defiantly know something's up when in a few months you magically start walking around with a baby"

"Don't care what Steve says really he can go off and make a trillion babies with Tracy for all I care"

"Lets not say that's cause you don't mean it"

"Oh I do every word of it"

"Just heat of the moment, I know you infact both of you will be wanting to get back together soon as"

"If you say so" Michelle said glumly switching on her computer. Carla was right she really wanted Steve back, but she couldn't just let him straight back into her bed could she?


End file.
